eulias_landfandomcom-20200215-history
The White Light
Light: In the capital, Octakulix, was living a very poor family. Well, a single mother trying her best to keep her daughter alive. The mother, due to her poor social status, had no choice but to outrageous techniques to get supplies. During a certain winter, the mother got really sick and her little girl would start to starve. Seeing how her mother used to steal some food from the merchants, she intended to do the same. Failing completely, she found herself running away from a very angry Merchant that was threatening her for stealing a loaf of bread. The cold of the wind and the pain of the frosted ground on the plant of her feet was torturing her. But she couldn't stop. Or else the old man would catch her. She ran and turned on every corner she saw but the man could always see the direction she headed on. Thus because her feet were bleeding. Leaving blood marks on the snow. On her last turn, she ran onto another child. Slightly older. He was well dressed with a bunch of layer of fur coats of high quality. Just after the confusion of getting hit, he opened his eye on this little girl. Afraid and crying. Her hair as white as the snow was covering half of her head. The plant of her feet severely injured, bleeding and trembling. The old merchant finaly catched up to her, and grabbed her violently before shaking her back and forth as he kept on threatening to kill her as the little thief she was. The little girl closed her eye and remained silent. She kept on holding the bread in between her two arms, and she wasn't going to give it up no matter what. Seeing her determination only made the merchant colapsed even more in rage as she threw her onto a brick wall and then punched her to the ground. Hurt, the little girl couldn't move anymore. Only coughing saliva with some blood. The rich kid, seeing all of this happening took some time before responding. He asked the adult to stop injuring the little girl but he refused. He then grabbed his arm to stop him from hitting her once more but he wasn't strong enough. The kid got thrown back. The merchant then started to threaten him aswell. But then he saw how well he was dressed. They were in one of the poor districts of the Capital. So it was odd to see someone dressed in such fancy clothings. Even more a little boy like him. He asked him for his name, and the boy answered: "Dakota, Isoldea The VIIIth" A well known name. Since Isoldea is actually the name of the Royal Family. Dakota is the son of the King Altheon Isoldea the VIIth. And he had hit him. The man kneeled in fear in front of the little boy, knowing that his fate was decided the moment he was seen acting like that in front of the Royal Child Few days has pass since this event. Dakota brought back the little girl to the Royal Castle for her to receive appropriate healt care as for her mother. The King Altheon was actually against letting poor thief in his property but Dakota made him change his mind. Saying that this will be a nice image for the Royal Coalition to see how they care about the folks. The merchant was supposed to be executed but the little girl asked for him to not be killed. Not giving any argument to why but her voice was heard and he only received meaningless sanctions. Dakota became great friend with the little girl. He learnt about her life conditions and asked of she could stay as a permanent guest in the castle. The request was accepted. He learned that the little girl was called White. Due to her hair color. White and Dakota grew up together. Becoming best friend over time. Which was unpleasant to Altheon. To see his son, playing games and spend time with this dirty little homeless child. Everything went down some years after. Dakota was about 13 and White was about 11 year old. Just after his training with the Royal Guards, Dakota was asked to meet his father in the throne room. Walking past the Elemental Circle, then the 7 Abyss Lords. He stopped before the King's throne and bowed in honor to his father. Altheon: - "Dear son, you must know that the after war is slowing getting things in place. It may have ended a couple years ago already but we still aren't done giving our kingdom the same pride as before. Capital lost most of his farms, surrounding forests and a lot of brave soldiers. We spent a lot of gold already on trying to recover from those lost." Dakota: - "Father, I just finished my training and I'm pretty tired. Please, just tell me where you are going with this." Altheon: - "This land will one day belong to you, my child. Take its management seriously. The reason why I asked you to come over, was to resquest you something. To get married to the Princess of Dylmill Kingdom." Dakota: - "MARRIED!? Wh...why?" Altheon: - "Indeed. The Dylmill Kingdom is on the other side of the East Continent. They haven't been implicated into the Great War. Getting an alliance with them will help Octakulix a lot. They will give us supplies, and men to fight. And getting an alliance with a far away Kingdom will make anything in between us apart of our Coalition by force." Dakota: - "I get that this alliance can be important. But why do I have to get married? I don't even know that princess." Altheon: - "Well, son, an alliance is dangerous. We can be betrayed anytime. I've learned it the hard way. But if you get married to their daughter, its not really an alliance anymore. It makes us one and only family. A Royal Coalition." Dakota: - "Sorry father. But I have no choice but to refuse." Altheon: - "What? Dakota, you don't understand. That royal coalition will one day be yours. How could you refuse that." Dakota: - "I won't be able to marry the Dylmill Princess... My heart already belong to someone." Altheon: - " ...That filthy homeless child?" Dakota remained silent as his father instantly read throught his mind. Ashamed to disapoint his father as for his entire nation. Because even if he refused from his own free will, he knew that it was what was the best for the Capital. His father, was chocked. How could HIS son be such a disgrace. So stupid. Inconsiderate. Such a failure. How can the noble son of his, have fallen in love with a dirty girl that belongs in the street. Soiling the royal lineage. He needed to put things in place. He needed to put his son back in place. He had to put his kingdom back in place. He grabbed his staff made of gold and silver and swung to Dakota's elbow. Dakota saw the move coming. But he knew he deserved the hit. That's why he didn't move an inch. Letting his father hitting him a few time as he was yelling his anger loudly. Altheon: - " How could you... how could you... how could you! HOW COULD YOU SAY SOME INSIGNIFIANTS THOUGHTS? DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW IMPORTANT THAT COALITION MEAN TO EVERYONE? HOW COULD YOU DISAPOINT EVERYONE!?" The king slowly get him calm back. He stopped hitting his son, taking his breath back. Dakota was slightly injured. Nothing dangerous for his health but it still left a few marks on his skins. Altheon: - " Well for now. I am your father, and the king. I am the one who take the decisions. You will get married, and your parasytes are leaving this castle." Dakota: - "...You're going to kick them out?" Altheon: - " I'll make them be executed." Dakota colapsed in anger. He jumped on his father with his fist closed. Seeing his son getting ready to attack him, Altheon swung his staff towards Dakota's head. Dakota grabbed the King's staff and threw it away. The king was in chock to see his son's reaction. So was the members of the Elemental Circle and the 7 Abyss Lords. Altheon: - "...Are you seriously fighting your own father? Over those meaningless bastards? You are hopeless. You need a lesson." The fight was short. But the consequences were terrible. The Royal subject wanted to do something against that terrible fight. About that terrible fate. Regrets has hit everyones. Even the King himself. As he saw the blood dropping out of his child's chest. Dropping from this brief wound, but stabbed on the wrong place. Was this dagger used as an attack? or as a defense? Noone could know. Not even himself. That isn't what he wanted. That wasn't what he asked for. That wasn't happening. That wouldn't have happened if this homeless family has never been parasyting the kingdom. It's all this little girl's fault. That little girl has killed his son. She had to be executed right away. So was the order Altheon gave to his subject.